With increasing popularity of paintball tournaments as well as professional trainings such as military and sports trainings, more accurate and realistic looking paintball guns or markers are in demand. For example, the success of training or competition depends on how quickly an operator of a paintball marker can eliminate opponents by hitting them with paintballs or paint projectiles. A problem associated with a conventional paintball marker or gun is that the accuracy of paintball marker is relatively poor partially due to the traditional design of the paintball guns or markers.
A conventional paintball gun or marker, for example, typically loads paintballs from a hopper into the paintball gun via a gravitational force. The hopper, which is mounted on the top of paintball guns or receiver, typically obstructs aiming capability of an operator. An operator usually has a difficult time taking proper aim via a front sight on the barrel.
Another problem associated with a conventional paintball marker or gun with a hopper mounted on top of the receiver is that a typical paintball gun deviates from a real gun whereby using paintball marker as training exercise degrades the effectiveness of military and/or police field training.